


Interlude

by understars_dreaming2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/understars_dreaming2/pseuds/understars_dreaming2





	Interlude

Morning, his internal clock was pretty clear, late morning too. Dean shifted a little in the comfort of his bed and then smiled to feel a heavy warmth up against his side. He was really fucking amazed that this was one of the things he already liked, waking up to another body in his bed. His life experience so far just hadn't prepared him for that. Arms up over his head he stretched until he felt things shifting and popping, then collapsed back against the mattress and was rewarded by rustling and an irritated mutter from the vaguely Cas shaped pile of blankets at his side. Shifting his foot he prodded at the nearest thing, an ankle maybe. “Hey, you gonna get up today?”

No response, and he grinned widely. Turning onto his side he propped himself up on one elbow and surveyed the motionless blankets and tangle of dark hair just visible. Cas had learned the whole 'art of sleeping' thing pretty damn fast. Dean reached out and shook the blankets, “c'mon dude, coffee? Time to get up.”

There was a moment of ominous stillness and then the blankets lifted, there was a flurry of movement, swift muscular pouncing and Dean found himself on his back pinned by almost 6 foot of naked angel. Breathless and startled and oh fuck yeah, turned on. Anymore Cas was mostly just a guy with a little angel left inside but once in awhile he turned on that angel speed and strength and every time it cut through Dean like a knife leaving him shaken and aroused.

Cas' body covered his from shoulder to hips, pressed against him solid and unyielding supported on his elbows and knees but making firm contact. Experience told him Cas could hold himself in this position effortlessly, for a very long time. Experimentally Dean flexed up against that pressure, and from where he'd pressed his face into Deans neck Cas snorted dismissively. Lifting his head slightly he placed his mouth against Deans ear, “Be, still.” It was just a breath of sound, intimate and insistent. It sent a thrill of sensation through his body and he froze, breath catching a little. He relaxed slowly, as Cas' mouth moved down below his ear, onto his neck, lips and tongue soft, warm, moist. A hint of teeth, just exploratory. He tipped his head and arched his neck into that lazy exploration. The arm he'd been propped up on had ended above his head and he brought his hand down to slide his fingers into Cas hair. That mouth was back at his ear again, he could feel the curve of Cas' smile as he spoke in that same breathy growl, “That is, acceptable.” Dean shivered feeling the light touch of tongue against his ear lobe and Cas went back to nosing and lipping at his neck.

He could feel Cas erection against his groin. His own partial morning wood swelling in response between them but Castiel was nearly motionless and Dean held himself still except for the fingers he slid gently through that tangled dark hair. He'd learned that when Cas had a plan, it was a good idea to let it play out. Lying there he felt languid and at ease. Cas had this, he could hand it all over and just ride the wave. He felt the faint scratch of stubble from Cas chin mated to the soft shifting of his mouth and tongue against his neck, his shoulder. His skin was warm from sleep and his steady breathing moved his chest minutely against Deans. He was aware of Cas' nipples stiffening against his skin and his own tightened and crinkled in response. His cock was getting harder, even as he noticed it was uncomfortably angled Cas shifted his hips slightly, moved just a bit and suddenly their cocks were aligned. He huffed out an exhalation of pleasure at the feel of Cas' cock pressed against his own, tightened his fingers in his hair and in response Cas began a slight motion with his hips. Just a slow drag, easing his cock back and forth slightly, soft skin against skin. Dean fought down the urge to thrust with his own hips but the hand pinned at his side by Cas' forearm and elbow worked it's way up until he could slide his fingers up Cas hip to cup one ass cheek feeling the flex of solid muscles. He was rewarded by a sharp sound against his shoulder and a pressure of teeth just to the edge of pain into the muscle there. Cas continued to rock his hips and slide his cock against Deans, a slow ride of warm skin and pressure. He slid his mouth back up Deans neck until he was breathing hotly against his ear again. His voice was deeper, his breath becoming ragged, “This is for me,” he stopped to suck a hot kiss below Deans ear. “There are things I miss, being barred from heaven,” he was thrusting harder now, the pre cum from them both dragging down Deans cock with every long stroke. Cas' voice was growling and vibrating against his ear, the rush of electric pleasure made him jerk in response to the words “I would not give this up,” Cas voice was a groan now, “for any of them.” He couldn't hold himself back any longer and thrust up twisting and rubbing himself against Cas belly and cock. He could feel his orgasm coiling and building behind his balls and his ass clenched as Cas thrusts became convulsive and he made that sound. That exhalation, almost a whine that morphed to a growling groan vibrating his neck and chest as Cas body shuddered, tightened and clenched around him. He was over the edge and falling, body arched and twisting, toes curling as a broken cry slipped out of his mouth. The pulses of pleasure centered in his cock broke in waves through his whole body as they both slicked the non-existent space between them with warmth. 

Cas collapsed bonelessly on top of him and despite his reduced breathing capacity Dean never considered pushing him off. His last thought as his eyes slipped closed, 'I'm ruined, for anybody else'. But then Castiel muttered his name from the edges of sleep and he just didn't fucking care.


End file.
